Tienes nombre de conquistador
by Elenear28
Summary: Trabajar con modelos nunca es fácil, pero se vuelve particularmente complicado cuando el modelo en cuestión es Magnus Bane. MALEC. Universo alternativo. Regalo para La chica de pelo rojo.


**Regalo para LaChicadepeloRojo, #mywife.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz día de Reyes!**

* * *

 **Tienes nombre de conquistador**

"Modelos", se quejó mentalmente Alec con un suspiro. Siempre eran iguales.

Aunque, claro, decir que Magnus Bane era igual que todos los demás era, sencillamente, quedarse corto.

Alec no era ciego. Parte importante de su trabajo como fotógrafo era ver más allá de lo obvio y era más que evidente que Magnus Bane era, más o menos, lo que podía salir en un diccionario ilustrado a la par de la definición de "guapo".

El problema era que Magnus, como todos los modelos que Alec había conocido alguna vez (y gracias a su trabajo en la revista, había conocido a un montón en los últimos meses): un engreído de primera que ni siquiera se interesaba por lo que le hacía a los demás.

Alec soltó un gruñido cuando lo vio juntar los labios, haciendo muecas para un grupo de adolescentes, hombres y mujeres, que se habían logrado colar en el rincón del jardín botánico en el que se encontraban haciendo la sesión de fotos y que ahora se sacaban un _selfie_ tras otro con Magnus, que no había dudado en salir del set para "complacer a sus fans".

Ahora, llevaban casi cuarenta minutos de retraso y la luz del sol empezaba a cambiar de color, lo que preocupaba a Alec.

―Izzy― dijo, finalmente, con un suspiro.

Isabelle separó la mirada de las uñas que había estado limando y enarcó una esculpida ceja, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Siiiiii? ―alargó la vocal sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Podrías decirle al señor Bane que necesitamos que vuelva?

Isabelle sonrió aún más.

―Díselo tú mismo, _jefe._

Alec se reprochó a sí mismo, por quinta vez en el día, el haber cuestionado los dotes artísticos de Isabelle en su labor como maquillista. Debía admitir que, una vez Magnus estuvo en su lugar, el maquillaje había resultado adecuado, pero dudaba que su hermana llegara a perdonarle ese día que se metiera con su trabajo. Por muy encargado que él estuviera de la sesión de fotos, dado que Catarina Loss, la representante de Magnus, se había quedado atrapada en una nevada al otro lado del país.

Nada dispuesto a ponerse a discutir con su hermana, Alec dejó la cámara en su estuche y caminó, con los hombros encorvados, hacia el punto en que Magnus se encontraba con los pequeños demonios.

Se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, seguro de que, con cualquier ser humano razonable, aquello habría funcionado. Si Magnus hubiera sido un humano común y corriente, entonces se habría disculpado por hacerlo perder su tiempo y habría despedido a sus fans.

Pero Magnus no era una persona normal. Era un modelo. Uno con un amor especial por la purpurina, la peor clase. Así que ni siquiera se inmutó.

Alec rodó los ojos, al menos en su interior, y pasó al siguiente nivel:

―Señor Bane…

Nada.

―¿Señor Bane? ―dijo, un poco más alto.

Magnus Bane siguió riendo, como si él también fuera un adolescente hormonado.

―¡MAGNUS BANE!

No había sido la intención de Alec gritar, pero al menos había conseguido que todos, incluido Magnus, le prestaran atención.

―¿Alexander?

A Alec le molestaba un poco el hecho de que, a pesar de que esta era su quinta sesión con Magnus Bane, el modelo siguiera negándose a usar el sobrenombre con el que lo llamaba todo el mundo. Le recordaba ― y ese era el meollo de su molestia― la forma en que lo llamaban sus padres, cuando las cosas en su familia estaban bien. Cuando Maryse y Robert seguían juntos y Alec no…

―¿Alexander? ―esta vez, Magnus se apartó un par de pasos del grupo, viéndolo directamente a la cara.

Alec sintió su cuello calentarse.

―Estamos perdiendo luz y debemos entregar estas fotos el miércoles, a más tardar.

Magnus lo vio, como si no entendiera.

―Si fueras tan amable de volver al set…― se obligó a decir.

Esta vez, Magnus sonrió, esa sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto una larga hilera de dientes blancos y perfectamente ordenados.

―Por supuesto. Hora de despedirnos, avecillas― dijo, volteándose hacia los adolescentes.

Hubo un coro de quejas y de lamentos y, a Alec le pareció que podía estar exagerando, pero era lo que le había parecido, una mirada asesina de una chica rubia y delgada.

Magnus agitó las manos, como si espantara a un montón de pájaros y los adolescentes se alejaron, soltando risitas tontas.

―¿En dónde me quieres, Alexander?

Alec ni siquiera se molestó en verlo, se agachó para recoger la cámara y cambiarle el lente.

―Izzy, ¿podrías retocarle el maquillaje?

―¿Alexander? ―insistió Magnus.

―En tu última marca estará bien― masculló Alec.

…

Alec dejó caer sus cosas sobre el sofá y, acto seguido, se sentó, sin mucha parsimonia, en la silla giratoria, masajeándose las sienes como movimientos circulares.

―Bueno, esa no es tu cara feliz.

―¿Tienes una aspirina, Fairchild?

Clary sonrió y rebuscó en uno de los cajones de su desordenado escritorio. Lápices de color, acuarelas y un par de trozos de carboncillo salieron volando en su búsqueda, seguidos de unos cuantos bocetos que no habían prosperado, hasta que, finalmente, sacó una caja de analgésicos.

Clarissa Fairchild era una de las más recientes contrataciones de la agencia de publicidad para la que Alec trabajaba como fotógrafo. Acababa de concluir una pasantía de seis meses como diseñadora gráfica y era, en los tres años que tenía Alec de haber entrado a la compañía, la profesional mejor capacitada con la que había trabajado. Algo rara y con esos aires de hippie bohemia que, por lo general, le habrían incomodado, pero la respetaba como profesional e, inclusive, había empezado a considerarla como algo así como una amiga.

Alec abrió el frasco, sacó dos comprimidos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tragó de golpe las pastillas.

―Día difícil, ¿eh?

―Modelo difícil, querrás decir.

Clary rio y tomó un trago de lo que parecía ser café hirviendo.

―En serio no deja de sorprenderme que la tengas contra Magnus. Mira que apenas si me ha tocado trabajar con él, pero igual que los demás, creo que es muy agradable.

Alec rodó los ojos y se agachó para conectar el cable de su computadora a la corriente, de manera que pudiera conectarse al servidor y subir las fotografías de la sesión en el jardín para que Clary pudiera empezar a trabajar en ellas.

―¿Las tienes?

Clary suspiró y sacó a su computadora de la hibernación, dando un clic aquí y allá, hasta que se cargó la carpeta con las fotos.

―¿En serio no matarías por tener ese cutis? ―murmuró mientras abría una de las fotografías que Alec había marcado como buena y la importaba en el editor, soltando un suspiro y tocándose una mejilla, quejándose una vez más de su piel pecosa.

―¿Viene con la actitud? Porque en ese caso, ni de chiste.

―Pero ¡mira esa sonrisa! Si hasta a Isabelle le agrada, ¡y eso que a ella no le agrada nadie!

Alec rio, un sonido ronco y profundo, la risa de alguien poco acostumbrado a reír.

―Bueno, solo porque tú no le agrades a ella…

Clary le lanzó la tapa de un bolígrafo.

―Eso es culpa de Jace.

―No es todo siempre culpa de Jace.

―El 90% de las cosas, lo son― declaró ella, convencida.

Como si alguien lo hubiera invocado, Jace Herondale eligió ese momento para entrar en la habitación.

Fiel a su costumbre, su rostro pareció iluminarse en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Clary. Aunque Alec no estaba muy seguro de si era porque realmente le gustaba la chica o porque le gustaba molestarla. Tal vez una combinación de ambas.

Clary, por su parte, reaccionó como lo hacía siempre, con sus mejillas enrojeciendo, haciendo que sus pecas se fundieran con el rojo, casi desvaneciéndose.

―¿Conoces algo llamado educación?

Jace sonrió, el tipo de sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos, de un tono de miel tan claro que casi parecían dorados, se encendieran.

―¿Te he hablado sobre la mía, Fairchild? ―preguntó mientras se apoyaba descuidadamente sobre el escritorio de Clary, tirando un montón de figuritas con enormes cabezas que a Alec le parecía recordar eran de Naruto o algo parecido―. Fue bastante asombrosa. Un montón de idiomas, clases de piano, esgrima y…

―Una lástima que no se les ocurriera incluir un par de lecciones de buenos modales― replicó Clary―. Cuando entras a una oficina ajena, se supone que deberías tocar la puerta.

―¿Por qué? ¿Planeabas seducir a Alec o algo por el estilo?

Clary se rio, como si la idea fuera absurda y Alec no supo si sentirse aliviado u ofendido.

―¿Ese es Magnus Bane?

Jace era capaz de moverse bastante rápido y la mayor parte del tiempo, tomaba a la gente por sorpresa. Alec no era precisamente la excepción. Cuando se inclinó por encima de él para ver la pantalla de su computadora, le llegó a las fosas nasales el aroma de su colonia. Fuerte y concentrada, mezclada con el sudor de un día de verano en Nueva York.

Alec se estremeció.

No era precisamente la primera vez que se fijaba en ello, pero intentaba que no se notara demasiado, especialmente cuando resultaba evidente que Jace y Clary estaban completamente locos por el otro, aún y cuando ninguno hubiera sido lo suficientemente directo al respecto.

―Tengo una sesión con él la próxima semana― señaló Jace.

―¿La de Calvin Klein? ―preguntó Clary, mientras volvía a poner de pie sus juguetes.

Jace esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

―Claro, porque es evidente que quieres tener el trabajo de retocar todo esto― dijo mientras se enderezaba, señalándose a sí mismo―; en ropa interior.

Ella, sin girarse completamente, rodó los ojos.

―Me interesa más ver lo que tiene Magnus debajo de toda esa ropa― replicó, aguda como siempre.

Jace no picó el anzuelo.

―Será de Armani. Así que tendrás que aguantar un poco más las ganas de verme con poca ropa, Fairchild.

―No sabía que teníamos esa en agenda. ¿Lo sabías tú? ―preguntó ella, volteándose hacia Alec.

Él se encogió de hombros. Había adoptado la costumbre de no planificar sus trabajos con más de una semana de anticipación a menos que requirieran locaciones especiales. Si no le habían llegado alertas a su correo, entonces era que no las requería y, por lo tanto, podía esperar unos cuantos días.

Y, de todas formas, Armani no era una de sus cuentas, así que a menos que sucediera algo inesperado, lo más probable era que no tendría que liarse con una sesión que, a todas luces, sería complicada.

…

La semana siguiente, cuando llegó a la oficina, Alec se dijo a sí mismo que había tentado a la suerte cuando había pensado que solo algo inesperado podría hacer que el proyecto de Armani le cayera en el regazo.

Dos eventos fueron los que ocasionaron el cambio. El primero de ellos, fue que Jace se las arregló para pescar un resfriado que, pese a sus bromas sobre su invencibilidad, lo dejaron en cama.

―Me pregunto cómo se verá el Señor Perfecto cuando está enfermo ¿tú no? ―preguntó Clary, ligeramente insidiosa, cuando Hodge, el encargado del departamento, les dio el aviso.

El segundo evento se dio más o menos quince minutos más tarde, cuando la fotógrafa encargada de la sesión, una chica llamada Maia, se reportó enferma también.

A Clary no pareció hacerle mucha gracia cuando Alec bromeó diciendo que, tal vez, uno había contagiado al otro.

Fuera como fuera, Alec ahora tenía que vérselas, una vez más, con una sesión de fotos con Magnus Bane que se las arregló para aparecer, esa misma tarde, en su pequeña oficina, sujetando una caja de donas glaseadas en una mano y un foulard del mismo tono de azul que los ojos de Alec en la otra.

Alec se preguntaba quién sentía la necesidad de usar una bufanda cuando afuera hacían casi 30°C.

―¿Es cierto que aquí se oculta el bizcochito que se encargó de hacer magia con mi última sesión de fotos?

Alec se sintió un poco ofendido hasta que recordó que "bizcochito" era la forma en que Magnus había comenzado a referirse a Clary desde su primera tarde juntos, cuando le había mostrado sus límites en cuanto a la edición fotográfica. A la mayoría de los modelos les gustaba que los retocaran hasta hacer desaparecer hasta el más mínimo defecto, pero Magnus era insoportable hasta en ese aspecto, cosa que Alec había sentido la necesidad de señalarle a Clary después, y no dejaba que la chica hiciera desaparecer cada arruguita o lunar.

Magnus y Alec no solían hablar mucho. Tal vez Magnus era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para notar que no le caía muy bien. O tal vez, y lo más probable, era que Alec no fuera bueno disimulando y, por lo tanto, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente era capaz de darse cuenta de Alec pensaba que el modelo era un presumido y un idiota.

Fuera como fuera, para Alec resultó una sorpresa el hecho de que, justo después de dejar que Clary tomara su primera dona, Magnus dejara caer la caja con las demás sobre el escritorio de Alec y arrastrara una silla hasta ponerla justo a su lado.

―Alexander― Magnus pronunció su nombre, su nombre completo, como tanto le molestaba, utilizando un tono que a Alec se le antojo extraño.

―Señor Bane.

―Magnus― le corrigió de inmediato, estirando una mano de largos dedos y tomando una dona cubierta de chocolate con maní. No por primera vez, Alec se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba para comer de esa manera y, aun así, mantener un abdomen que parecía una maldita barra de chocolate―. El señor Bane era mi padre― agregó con una sonrisa, con los labios cubiertos de chocolate.

Siempre había pensado que "Magnus Bane" era un nombre con demasiada musicalidad para ser auténtico. Lo más probable era que se tratara de un nombre artístico, como el de Jace, una contracción de Jonathan Christopher, pero no se había molestado en averiguarlo. Hacer preguntas, había pensado, era darle demasiada importancia a Magnus Bane.

Alec no le dio mayor importancia a la corrección. En su lugar, esperó a que Magnus continuara con… lo que sea que hubiera ido a hacer.

―Trabajaremos juntos mañana― dijo este, después de un largo silencio.

―Eso me han dicho― asintió Alec―. No sabía que era el reemplazo de Maia para esta cuenta.

Magnus ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le respondió:

―No lo eres. Técnicamente James se iba a encargar de la campaña, pero los pedí expresamente a ti y a Julian.

Alec parpadeó, no muy seguro de entender. En términos generales, la agencia tenía una política de baja tolerancia en cuanto a cumplir con los caprichos de los modelos.

Jia Penhallow, la dueña, siempre había tenido un estilo estricto, pero justo, para dirigir la compañía. Por ello, los equipos de trabajo tenían cuentas asignadas cuando se trataba de clientes fijos. De ahí que, aún y cuando coincidían en lugares como el comedor o, de vez en cuando el pasillo que daba a los baños, Alec no solía relacionarse demasiado con personas que no fueran Isabelle, Clary y en menor medida, Simon Lewis, que se encargaba de la parte de sonido cuando se trataba de anuncios de televisión, radio o web.

Hasta donde Alec sabía, Jules siempre trabajaba con Emma Carstairs, con un equipo pensado para anuncios de televisión que requirieran una importante cuota de trabajo físico, la especialidad de Emma. Mientras que Jem y Will eran inseparables cuando se trataba de campañas que jugaran con temáticas más fantasiosas, como las de algunas marcas de perfume.

El hecho de que Jia hubiese cedido y decidiera mezclar los equipos, resultaba casi inverosímil.

―Por cierto, bizcochito― dijo Magnus, dándole algo de tiempo a Alec para reponerse de su extrañeza―, espero que no te ofenda el que haya querido experimentar un poco con el equipo.

Clary agitó una mano mientras rodaba, en su silla, para robar otra dona glaseada.

―Jules y yo tenemos estilos completamente distintos. Si Jia ha dado su consentimiento, seguro es lo mejor para el proyecto.

―¿No podría Emma ser tan comprensiva como tú? Se ha puesto hecha una fiera en cuanto he mencionado que solo necesitaba a Julian.

Clary soltó una risita.

Alec optó por quedarse en silencio.

―Sea como sea, Alexander― Alec apretó los dientes―. Quería saber qué ideas tienes para esta campaña.

―Mantendré el concepto que Maia y su equipo había elegido― replicó finalmente.

Magnus pareció estar de acuerdo.

―Me gustaría ver tu estilo de trabajo con proyectos similares.

―Pues pídele a Aline que te lo muestre― replicó Alec―. Debe tener el portafolio en alguna parte.

―Quiero que me lo muestres tú, Alexander― el tono de Magnus, firme y completamente resuelto, le causó, por algún motivo, una increíble irritación.

Aún así, por algún motivo, desconocido para él, Alec conectó un disco duro externo y empezó a abrir diferentes subcarpetas, mostrándole un trabajo tras otro hasta que, finalmente, de alguna forma acabaron en una de sus carpetas personales.

Entonces Magnus pudo ver a Max, el hermano menor de Alec, en su onceavo cumpleaños, con orejas prominentes y ojos que lucían enormes tras los lentes de pasta gruesa.

A Isabelle, en pijamas, en la mañana de Navidad, cuando aún no se había hecho los tatuajes que ahora le recorrían los brazos y las clavículas.

A Maryse y Robert, tomados de la mano en un día en que no pasaba nada en especial, pero Alec los había tomado por sorpresa con su cámara. Antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda…

Alec cerró de golpe el visualizador y luego la carpeta, con el ceño fruncido.

Si estaba molesto consigo mismo o con Magnus, este nunca lo supo.

―Creo que ya has visto suficiente― dijo con sequedad―. ¿Convencido?

Magnus puso cara de sorpresa y Alec, solo por un momento, se sintió mal, el tipo de incomodidad que te da cuando le pisas la pata a un perro, aún y cuando haya sido un accidente. El hombre se recompuso y, forzando una sonrisa, se puso de pie.

―No necesitaba que me convencieras, Alexander― dijo, utilizando un tono tan bajo que él tuvo que esforzarse por entender lo que le había dicho―. ¿Tienes la dirección del lugar de la sesión?

―Debe estar en la carpeta, junto con todo lo demás, Maia es muy organizada.

Magnus sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos, de un tono verde amarillento, brillaran.

―Si te pierdes, llámame.

Alec rodó un poco los ojos.

Sí… eso no iba a pasar.

…

Al día siguiente, Alec soltó una maldición mientras se bajaba del taxi.

La dirección para la sesión le había parecido rara, Greenpoint Avenue, en Greenpoint, un lugar en Brooklyn en medio de un montón de almacenes. Ahora que estaba más cerca, se dio cuenta de que era una zona residencial, o al menos en eso la habían convertido.

Encontró el número que estaba buscando, colocó una maleta en el piso y se acomodó mejor la mochila en la que guardaba el resto de su equipo. Algo inseguro, tocó el timbre.

―¿Si?

Alec dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Magnus en el intercomunicador.

―¿Bane?

―Alexander― la voz de Magnus fue poco más que un suspiro. Alec se estremeció.

―Espera, te abro en un segundo.

Antes de que Alec alcanzara a responder, la puerta se abrió y Magnus apareció al otro lado. Traía puesto un batín de seda que le recordaba a la cultura china, con bordados dorados y lo que parecía ser la garra de un dragón que descendía por uno de sus hombros y bajaba por el pecho.

Alec se apresuró a desviar la atención de su pecho desnudo, que se asomaba, con descaro, por entre la tela de la bata.

―Has llegado temprano.

Alec siempre hacía eso. Era sumamente controlador, de manera que llegaba con al menos una hora de antelación a todas sus sesiones. Por lo general, le venía bien, pero había tenido un error de cálculo esta vez. Un solo vistazo, ahora que Magnus había abierto completamente la puerta, le hizo darse cuenta de en dónde sería la sesión de fotos con Magnus: en su casa.

…

Alec se maldijo mentalmente seis veces por haber llegado dos horas antes de lo que había convocado al resto del equipo. El día anterior, cuando había leído las notas de Maia y había buscado en Google la zona en la que ella había programado la sesión, había asumido que se trataba de algún almacén restaurado para ser usado como estudio fotográfico.

Nueva York tenía la peculiaridad de que había cientos de lugares que no tenían por fuera la pinta de lo que había por dentro. Este no era la excepción. Podía ser que desde fuera pareciera una bodega y que desde la puerta luciera como un apartamento, pero Alec sabía lo que era en realidad: su propio infierno personal.

El loft era grande, amplio y estaba bien iluminado. Había que subir un par de tramos de escaleras, de tal forma que, cuando llegó a la sala, se tenía una tremenda vista de la ciudad desde los enormes ventanales.

Conociendo los precios de Nueva York, era evidente que a Magnus le estaba yendo la mar de bien con su carrera. El apartamento que Alec compartía con su hermana no era ni siquiera una décima parte de aquel en tamaño y aun así, costaba un dineral.

Una vez dentro, Alec entendió porque Maia había querido hacer la sesión ahí. El departamento estaba amoblado y decorado siguiendo un estilo vintage muy chic, que calzaba a la perfección con el concepto que había demandado el cliente.

Ninguna de las sillas que rodeaba la amplia mesa del comedor, que lucía como una antigüedad muy bien cuidada, hacía juego entre sí, pero de alguna manera parecían encajar entre ellas. Lo mismo sucedía con los sillones en el espacio que Magnus había elegido como salita, dominado por un enorme chaise longue que más parecía haber sido usado por Cleopatra que haber estado alguna vez en una sala de exhibición de IKEA.

Un millón de ideas para diferentes sesiones de fotos parecieron golpearlo como un rayo.

―¿Agua? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza?

Alec volvió a la realidad con la voz de Magnus. De verdad no fue su intención, pero su voz le salió con más violencia de la que había planeado:

―No bebo en horas laborales.

―Agua será entonces― replicó él, aparentemente inmune a su tono―. ¿Saborizada? ¿Con gas? ¿Dietética?

―¿El agua puede ser dietética?

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

―Eso pone la etiqueta.

―La normal estará bien.

Él empezó a trastear en la cocina, sacando un vaso y un botellín de agua cuya marca Alec no reconoció.

―Me has tomada por sorpresa. Estaba a punto de tomar mi sueño de belleza.

Alec pasó alternativamente su peso de un pie al otro.

―Sí. Lo siento. Tengo la costumbre de llegar siempre temprano a mis sesiones.

―Lo sé, por eso eres el mejor fotógrafo. No dejas las cosas al azar.

Alec sabía que era bueno en su trabajo, pero, de alguna forma, oírselo decir a Magnus, especialmente con aquel tono, cuya intencionalidad Alec no alcanzaba a identificar, le producía un cosquilleo extraño en el cuerpo.

Magnus se movió por la cocina y abrió un refrigerador de puertas cromadas. Escuchó el tintineo de los cubos de hielo al caer y luego el gorgoteo del agua cuando Magnus vertió la mitad de la botella en el vaso. El vidrio se empañó y Alec solo fue consciente de lo caliente que estaba su propia piel cuando sintió el vaso helado en contacto con su piel.

Isabelle y los demás llegarían hasta dos horas después y, ahora que veía el lugar, se daba cuenta de que, fuera de elucubrar, había poca cosa que hacer.

Más que ver a Magnus.

Su piel se calentó un poco más. Se obligó a beber el agua, en un intento vano por enfriarse.

―¿Todo está bien?

Casi se atragantó con el líquido.

―S-sí― le habría gustado que su voz no vacilara en aquel estúpido monosílabo.

No entendía porque, de repente, se sentía tan nervioso. Le recordaba un poco la primera vez que había tenido una cita. Pero esto no era una cita. Esto era trabajo y, además, Magnus era un hombre.

Alec parpadeó, extrañado por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

―¿Necesitas ver algo? Imagino que dentro de un rato llegarán las luces, la ropa y todo lo demás, pero puedes decirme si necesitas que te muestre donde están los apagadores o si quieres cambiar el orden de los muebles. Siéntete en libertad de hacer lo que necesites, Alexander.

―¿Por qué me llamas así?

No era lo que planeaba decirle. Alec pretendía darle las gracias y decirle que tal vez iría afuera a fumar un cigarrillo, lo cual habría sido una estupidez porque Alec no fumaba, pero eso al menos le daría una excusa para salir del apartamento por… ¿cuánto? ¿el par de horas que faltaba para que llegaran todos los demás?

Magnus, sin embargo, pareció tomarse en serio la pregunta.

―¿No es ese tu nombre? ―y sonrió. Esa maldita sonrisa que se torcía, tan solo un milímetro, hacia la derecha, haciendo que su rostro no quedara simétrico. Y a Alec no le gustaba, en lo absoluto, la simetría. Al menos no cuando se trataba de los rostros.

―Solo mis padres me llaman Alexander.

Magnus sonrió, esta vez con más ganas.

―¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que te recuerdo a tu padre?

―No― replicó Alec―. Pero me parece raro. Nadie me llama Alexander.

―Una lástima. Tienes nombre de conquistador.

―Alexander Magnus― replicó Alec. Robert Lightwood había criado a sus tres hijos con fuertes nociones de historia universal―. Alejandro Magno.

Magnus volvió a sonreír y, demonios, Alec sintió como su boca se secaba y un nudo se apretaba en el interior de su vientre.

―Una curiosa coincidencia, ¿no te parece? Supongo que ambos tenemos nombre de conquistador.

Alec no supo que responder a eso, así que optó por cambiar de tema.

―¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

―Unos seis meses.

―Es… bonito.

―Gracias. Me gusta pensar que me pega.

Alec asintió, porque lo cierto era que sí que le pegaba. Podía imaginarlo, sin problema, con una copa de Merlot en una mano, a media noche, recostado en el chaise longue y…

Agitó la cabeza. Se sentía, de alguna manera, como si se hubiera drogado. Miró el vaso de agua con ojos acusadores, de no haber sido porque había visto a Magnus sacar el vaso del aparador y romper el sello de la botella de agua, habría pensado que su bebida tenía algo.

―Puedes sentarte, Alexander― dijo Magnus, pareciendo divertido―. A menos que tengas planeado crecer más. Por cierto ¿cuánto mides? ¿Uno ochenta? ¿Uno noventa?

A Alec le pareció raro, especialmente porque el mismo Magnus era apenas un par de centímetros más bajo que él.

―Uno ochenta y ocho.

―Alto― replicó Magnus―. Muy alto. Ahora dime ¿por qué te gusta estar detrás del lente y no frente a él? ¿Alguna preferencia personal por estar detrás?

Si había o no doble sentido en su frase, Alec no se detuvo a pensarlo. En su lugar, echó una mirada hacia abajo, sus ojos azules clavándose en el desvaído suéter que alguna vez había sido negro, pero que se había desteñido hasta adoptar un color indefinido entre gris y azul, con un par de agujeros en los codos y las muñecas deshilachadas.

Una risa, ronca y auténtica, brotó de su garganta.

Magnus enarcó las cejas.

―¿He dicho algo gracioso?

―Sí― fue todo lo que dijo Alec.

―No estaba bromeando. La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras el otro modelo en la sesión.

La primera vez que lo vio, Alec había tenido que adaptar su agenda a la de Magnus, para variar, así que había estado usando un traje, elegido por Isabelle, porque había tenido que ir a fotografiarlo después de asistir a la boda de su prima Lidya. Ni siquiera había podido quedarse al pastel.

Alec frunció el ceño.

―Ya.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El tono en que lo dijo, como si estuviera ya preparado para que Alec se negara, le sorprendió.

Asintió una sola vez.

―¿Por qué no te caigo bien?

Esta vez, la sorpresa de Alec se reflejó en toda su cara. Aún tenía la boca abierta cuando respondió:

―¿Cómo?

Magnus adoptó una pose despreocupada, pero había un punto de tensión en sus hombros que no fue capaz de disimular.

―Al principio pensé que era tu forma de ser. Pero te he visto con Clary y con los otros chicos y no es así. Luego, pensé que era algo generalizado contra todos los modelos, pero me doy cuenta de que tampoco se trata de eso. Jace Herondale te cae bien ¿no? ―no dio tiempo a que Alec respondiera―. Así que ¿por qué yo no?

Alec abrió y cerró la boca. Iba a decirle que no le gustaba la gente pretenciosa, pero Jace, por ejemplo, era bastante pretencioso e igual le caía bien. Se le ocurrieron un montón de motivos por los que Magnus no le caía bien, pero, de repente, se dio cuenta que ni uno solo de ellos resultaba cierto de verdad.

―Yo…

Magnus esperó y Alec deseó tener una mejor respuesta que la que iba a darle.

―No lo sé.

Él pareció un poco decepcionado, pero se las arregló para sonreírle.

―No te voy a mentir, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

―¿Qué esperabas? ―preguntó Alec, curioso.

―No lo sé― Magnus se rio un poco―. Tal vez algo en lo que pudiera contradecirte. En plan "Magnus, la verdad es que odio como te ves cuando te vistes de púrpura" y entonces yo te habría dicho que no conozco a nadie que se vea tan bien en púrpura como me veo yo.

Alec, para sorpresa de ambos, se echó a reír.

―O ―continuó él―, tal vez pudiste quejarte de la purpurina. Y entonces yo te habría dicho que la purpurina pega perfectamente con mi personalidad brillante.

Alec se sentó en el sillón. Sintiendo como sus extremidades se relajaban lentamente.

―El púrpura te queda bien― dijo con cuidado―. Y no suele gustarme la purpurina, pero supongo que también te queda.

Magnus sonrió de nuevo y Alec sintió como el nudo se apretaba un poco más.

―¿Cómo se ven tus ojos con el púrpura? ―pregunto entonces Magnus.

―Yo… ¿qué?

―Como amatistas― concluyó Magnus―. Seguro terminan luciendo más morados que azules― dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo―. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual prefieres los colores oscuros?

Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que los restos de tensión acabaron por esfumarse.

Alec se deslizó, un centímetro o dos, en el sillón, relajado.

―No lo sé. Voy de compras una o dos veces al año, más o menos cuando Isabelle consigue colarse en mi cuarto y convierte mi ropa vieja en trapos para obligarme a ello.

A Magnus aquello pareció hacerle más gracia de la que le hacía a Alec cada que pasaba.

―A mí me encantan las compras― dijo Magnus mientras cruzaba una de sus largas piernas por encima de la otra.

―No me sorprende.

―A la próxima que Isabelle decida que es hora de que cambies tu guardarropa, podría ir contigo de compras.

A Alec la simple idea le causó gracia.

―Créeme, tengo un gusto _exquisito―_ terminó Magnus.

A Alec, por algún motivo, su declaración lo hizo sonrojarse.

―Ya lo veo― replicó mientras, con un gesto, abarcaba la estancia.

―No solo en mobiliario o en ropa― continuó su interlocutor y lo miró de una manera que hizo que Alec se removiera en su asiento.

Magnus no lo pasó por alto, sonriendo como lo haría un gato antes de saltarle encima a un canario.

―¿Puedo usar tu baño? ―nunca supo por qué lo pregunto, lo cierto era que no lo necesitaba, pero en ese momento le pareció tan buena idea como cualquier otra.

Magnus asintió y señaló una de las pocas puertas con las que contaba el apartamento.

Alec se levantó de su asiento, tan rápido como si lo hubiera impulsado un resorte y se escabulló, gracias a sus largas piernas, en cinco zancadas.

En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró tras él, un gemido se escapó de su garganta.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Se aseguró de pasarle el seguro a la puerta y se apoyó en el lavabo. Cuando alzó el rostro, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo, le sorprendió un poco su aspecto.

Tenía las pupilas tan grandes que los ojos, normalmente de un azul profundo, parecían casi negros y tenía el cabello disparado en diferentes direcciones, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él en repetidas ocasiones sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Magnus le había hecho algo. Esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría para la forma en la que su respiración se había agitado y la manera en que un montón de sensaciones que no tenía recuerdos de haber sentido nunca, parecían ahora deslizarse, silenciosas pero incontrovertibles, por entre sus venas.

Abrió el grifo, dejando correr el agua antes de formar una copa con sus manos unidas y lavarse el rostro con agua helada, casi con violencia.

La conversación con Magnus había tomado caminos insospechados y ahora… ¿Ahora qué? El nudo en su estómago se aflojó, o al menos lo hizo hasta que un par de golpecitos resonaron en la puerta.

―¿Alexander? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Fue como abrir una puerta de una patada, o al menos eso le pareció a Alec. Con el rostro aún cubierto con pequeñas gotitas de agua, encontró el seguro y lo descorrió, el pomo se sintió resbaladizo en su mano y, de no haber sido porque Magnus se apartó en el último segundo, podría haberle arrancado la nariz cuando abrió la puerta, con tanto ímpetu que rebotó cuando se dio contra la pared.

Tampoco fue como si el haberse salvado del golpe lo eximió de toda violencia.

Las manos de Alec se cerraron sobre la suave tela de su batín, tan suave al tacto como le había parecido al principio. Vista desde afuera, la escena probablemente habría parecido violenta, especialmente cuando la espalda de Magnus se dio contra la pared, causando un ruido sordo.

A ninguno de los dos pudo importarle menos.

El sentido común de Alec salió volando por la ventana y solo quedó el instinto, caliente y visceral. O al menos así lo catalogó unas cuantas horas más tarde.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Alec había besado a alguien. Y Alec… nunca había besado a un chico.

Fue raro, pero de todas las formas correctas. Los labios de Magnus eran suaves y él sabía a algo fresco y especiado. Su barba incipiente le raspó la barbilla y envió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Fue como salir a respirar después de estar mucho tiempo sumergido.

Cuando se quedó sin aire, Alec aspiró profundamente. Un concentrado aroma cítrico, como a pomelo, le invadió los pulmones, nublándole un poco más la conciencia, con un deje de alarma tratando de abrirse camino en su embotada mente.

Justo cuando una sensación de pánico se abrió paso por su mente al darse cuenta de que los brazos de Magnus seguían, lánguidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, estos cobraron vida. Las costuras del maltratado suéter de Alec gimieron un poco cuando las manos de Magnus tironearon de él, levantándolo a tientas. La tela le rozó suavemente el pecho, pasando por los ahora sensibilizados pezones y Alec gimió contra su boca cuando Magnus lo sacó por su cabeza y volvió a besarlo.

Las tornas se giraron y Alec sintió en su espalda, a la altura de sus omoplatos, la madera, que de lejos se veía suave y desgastada, abrasándole la piel, pero ni una sola queja salió de su boca. Tal vez se arrepintiera de lo que estaba sucediendo más tarde. Puede que, inclusive, tuviera uno de sus ataques de histeria silenciosa. Tal vez tendría que ir pensando en cambiar de trabajo, porque definitivamente no podría ver a sus compañeros ― y ya puestos, a Magnus― a la cara después de aquello, pero, en ese momento, Alec empujó hacia el fondo de su cerebro todos aquellos pensamientos, más concentrado en la miríada de sensaciones que se extendían desde su piel hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Nunca habría pensado que el dolor podía ser tan… placentero.

Jadeó, buscando aire y Magnus atendió a su suplica silenciosa bajando sus labios por su barbilla, girando hacia un lado y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. La sangre descendió abruptamente, acumulándose en un punto de su cuerpo que…

Incapaz de seguir hilando pensamientos coherentes, las manos de Alec encontraron el nudo de la bata de seda, intentando deshacerlo con movimientos torpes. Cuando se vio a sí mismo incapaz de lograrlo, las manos de Magnus descendieron, sin dejar de besarlo, hasta terminar con el trabajo. En su regreso hacia arriba, terminó de quitarle a Alec el suéter.

El batín se unió a él, en el suelo, apenas un segundo después.

Magnus abrió la boca y Alec estuvo seguro de que se disponía a preguntarle si estaba bien con todo aquello.

Y lo cierto era que, si llegaba a escuchar algo como aquello, aquellas agallas que parecía haber desarrollado en los últimos minutos saldría volando para nunca volver. Le tapó la boca usando la palma de la mano y agitó la cabeza, dos veces, hacia los lados.

Magnus pareció comprender. Sus manos se dirigieron, con la seguridad de quien sabe lo que hace, hacia abajo, tomando en sus dedos seguros la hebilla de su cinturón y sacándola de las trabillas de su jeans con un movimiento tan rápido que el cuero produjo un silbido al agitarse en el aire. Alec se quitó los zapatos, trastabillando un poco y entonces las manos de Magnus estaban en su estómago, descendiendo lentamente por su ombligo, rozando suavemente el vello que crecía debajo de él hasta perderse en la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Las cosas escalaron bastante rápido después de eso.

Magnus tiró de él, sujetándolo de la mezclilla, separándolo de la pared y, juntos, sin dejar de besarse con algo de desesperación, avanzaron a trompicones.

Alec no sabía hacia donde se dirigían y no fue sino hasta que sus rodillas se doblaron al dar sus pantorrillas contra algo, que sintió la suavidad de un colchón bajo su cuerpo.

No se permitió a sí mismo el pensar hacia donde se dirigía todo aquello. No quiso siquiera detenerse a reflexionar si, dentro de unos minutos, cuando todo acabara, se arrepentiría de aquello.

Abrió la boca, con avidez y Magnus, como si tuviera alguna clase de superpoder para adelantarse a sus deseos, estuvo ahí, listo para complacerlo.

Sus ojos, con las pupilas agrandadas, se encontraron con los suyos. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal y Alec tembló. No quiso sobre analizar lo que sucedía. Le bastaba con la sensación de seguridad que lo recorrió.

La certeza de que todo estaría bien después de aquello, aunque no sabía que era lo que se la daba.

Cuando los dedos de Magnus se detuvieron sobre el botón y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, Alec solo fue capaz de asentir. Tal vez la experiencia que mostraba Magnus debió asustarlo, pero el sonido de su bragueta al bajar se le antojó completamente tranquilizador.

Se deslizó hacia atrás en la cama, y Magnus tiró de las perneras de su jeans, bajándolo centímetro a centímetro, hasta que el sencillo bóxer negro quedó a la vista y entonces Alec se permitió tomar nota de la semidesnudez de Magnus también.

Nunca lo había visto con tan poca ropa. Inclusive, cuando se encontraba su rostro en alguna revista, modelando ropa interior, algo lo impelía a pasar rápidamente la página.

Tenía un tatuaje sobre el hueso de la cadera, algo escrito con caracteres que le parecieron asiáticos, pero que no se trataba de chino o japonés. Tal vez le preguntaría después que significaban. Pero no por ahora. Los músculos se marcaban suavemente en la parte baja de su vientre y su ropa interior, blanca y mucho más normal de lo que Alec esperaba, mostraba un bulto que hizo que Alec tomara conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre los dos.

Por algún motivo, desconocido, no se asustó.

La voz de Magnus, espesa como miel de maple, se deslizó en los límites de su conciencia.

―¿Todo en orden?

A Alec le sorprendió su preocupación, aún y cuando de alguna extraña manera, sabía que Magnus probablemente se encontraba tan incapacitado como él lo estaba, en ese momento, de detenerse.

Esa pregunta terminó de reafirmar su determinación. Asintió.

Magnus se inclinó por encima de él, buscando algo a tientas y Alec cerró los ojos, escuchando el sonido, casi inexistente, del paquetito al rasgarse.

Magnus tomó el elástico de su ropa interior con una mano, bajándola lentamente por sus muslos y luego, para su sorpresa, desenrolló el látex, con un ritmo tortuosamente lento, a su alrededor.

Silenciosamente, le entregaba las riendas de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Y Alec se lo agradeció, profundamente y, cuando la presión se acumuló en su interior y cada dique de su autocontrol tembló bajo la fuerza inexorable de lo que se avecinaba, encontró la paz cuando Magnus entrelazó los dedos de una mano con los suyos, transmitiéndole con un apretón suave, pero firme, que confiaba plenamente en él.

Se dejó ir.

…

Alec se frotó los ojos, perezoso. No sabía si había pasado una hora o una semana. Magnus no parecía aficionado a eso de tener relojes en su cuarto. Sin embargo, la luz anaranjada que se colaba por la ventana le dio una idea cuán tarde era.

Magnus estaba despierto, trazando círculos con un dedo en la piel de su espalda baja. La cama era un revoltijo de almohadas y de sábanas y Alec fue, casi dolorosamente, consciente de que se encontraba desnudo.

Sobre la cama de Magnus Bane.

Se mantuvo muy quieto, sin estar muy seguro de cómo actuar.

―Sé que estás despierto, Alexander.

Alec se tensó.

―Si planeas intentar vestirte y escabullirte, te deseo suerte. Creo que tus pantalones han quedado debajo de la cama.

Sonaba tan tranquilo que, sin proponérselo, la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció, al menos en parte.

Alec se aclaró la garganta y se volteó, encontrándose con Magnus, que lucía bastante despreocupado en su desnudez.

Alec se obligó a sí mismo a actuar con normalidad y no como un chico que acaba de darse cuenta de que era… ¿qué? No parecía el momento oportuno para empezar a auto etiquetarse.

―¿Estás bien?

¿Cómo era posible que dos simples palabras pudieran significar tanto?

La bola de preocupación en el estómago de Alec terminó de deshacerse.

―Bien. ¿Tú estás bien?

Magnus rio.

―Bien. Un poquito dolorido, tal vez― el rostro de Alec empalideció―. Pero de una forma buena.

Alec asintió.

Sí, eso más o menos definía lo que él sentía también.

―¿Qué hora es?

Magnus, igual que él, miró por la ventana.

―Supongo que casi las cinco― replicó.

―¿Cómo es que ninguno ha llegado?

―Les he mandado un mensaje desde tu teléfono, mientras estabas en el baño― replicó Magnus―. Les dije que el edificio estaba sin electricidad y que reprogramáramos todo para mañana― encogió un solo hombro―. Me pareció lo mejor para que no nos interrumpieran.

El Alec de veinticuatro horas atrás se habría molestado.

El de ahora, con el cabello alborotado, solo fue capaz de componer una sonrisa que, se imaginó, luciría algo tonta. Magnus no habría estado de acuerdo.

―Buena idea ―murmuró.

Magnus apoyó un codo en el colchón y se puso de costado, encarándolo.

―¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que acaba de pasar?

Alec se apartó un mechón húmedo de cabello que se le había pegado a la frente.

―No mucho, en realidad.

―¿Te arrepientes? Porque, si es así, podemos hacer como que no ha pasado nada. En serio.

Alec lo vio a los ojos.

―No creo que pueda hacer como que no ha pasado nada― se detuvo―. En serio.

Magnus sonrió y soltó el aire de golpe.

―¿Debería decir que eso me alivia?

Alec se frotó la cabeza, alborotándose un poco más el pelo y sonrió. Una sonrisa adormilada que a Magnus se le antojó adorable.

―Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer, Alexander?

Esta vez, a Alec no le molestó, en lo absoluto, que usara su nombre completo.

Le sonrió.

―¿Qué tal si comenzamos con un café?

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad-Año Nuevo-Amistad-Intercambio, Roja!**

 **Creo que esta es la primera vez que me toca escribirte un regalo de intercambio y la verdad es que me alegra poder dedicarte mi primera incursión en este fandom.**

 **Te quiero muchísimo y espero que este 2018 podamos seguir siendo buenas amigas.**

 **Si alguien que no es roja está leyendo este fic, agradezco mucho que hayas llegado hasta acá y espero que te haya gustado la historia.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
